Big Brother
by BookRead
Summary: Ten contestants. One house. Who will win? When Rika signed up for a reality show she didn't expect to see someone from her past. Neither did Takato. How will things work out between them while they're stuck in a house on screen for 8 weeks?
1. Chapter 1

**Big Brother**

**Introduction**

_Ten contestants. One Big Brother house. Who will win? YOU decide!_

"Hello, my name's Davina and this is Big Brother." A short brown haired woman announced to the crowd of screaming fans.

"This year Big Brother, the reality TV show where ten contestants enter one house where every move they make will be watched by millions of viewers all competing for a £50 000 prize, is going to be crueller than ever before. The tasks are going to be harder, the rooms stricter and this year," she leaned in closer to the camera that was watching her, as if telling a secret "We are going to have some really fun punishments!"

The crowd roared it's approval and the presenter laughed at their enthusiasm.

"Our ten contestants will be arriving soon but first, I want to take a look round the house." The crowd roared again. "Let's go!"

The camera followed the small brown haired woman through some caged doors. Big screens showed the crowd outside what the camera could see. Davina showed them down a white walled corridor that had black lines painted along the walls leading to the large red door at the other end. The presenter's shoes clicked on the white tiled stairs and she pushed on the heavy red door.

"Now this is the living room. Behind all these mirrors hide cameras behind them. They also mean that we can hope that a silly sleepy housemate will walk into one. Now these couches, don't they look positively sinkable?" She asked her audience as she sat down on a large neon pink corner couch.

The camera swung around the room showing it's audience the mirrored walls, black carpeted floors and neon coloured furniture dotted around the room. At the end of the room furthest from the door Davina had entered through was a kitchen with white counters and black cupboards. A long white counter with ten neon coloured stools around it stood in front of a wall made of glass with doors leading to the garden. To one side was a black panelled wall with two red doors. Davina pulled herself out of the pink couch and led the camera through one of the doors.

"This is the bedrooms." She showed the purple walls and white carpet. The bed covers were a rich blue. "Let's just count; two single beds, two bunk beds and one double bed. Does anyone else see a problem here? Just through the door to the right," she gestured to a red door at one end of the room. "There is a bathroom but it's locked for the moment. Let's hope none of our housemates need the toilet."



The presenter pulled back the beaded curtain at the other end of the room and led the camera down the mirrored corridor that lay behind it.

"Now this," she pressed an eye shaped button to her right and pushed the black door at the end of the corridor. "is the diary room."

The room had black panels with each on showing a mouth in different expressions in different colours. The chair in the centre of the room was bright red and shaped like a pair of lips. Davina sat down on it.

"This is where all the contestants are going to spill their emotions to the world hoping for sympathy. This is where eliminations are going to be made. I expect we will see a lot of bitchy comments made in here."

Davina led the camera back out of the house to the cheers of the crowd.

"Finally it is the moment you have all been waiting for. Let's meet our first contestant!"

_Redone and so much better. Review if you like, review if you don't. _

_Hey if you've got any ideas send me a message – like for a task, a punishment or if you want to be contestant number 3s granny. _

_xXx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Brother**

**Chapter 1**

"_Finally it is the moment you have all been waiting for. Let's meet our first contestant!"_

The big television screen in the middle of the crowd flickered on.

"RIKA!"

The screen showed a girl in her early twenties with long red hair with a sweeping fringe covering her left eye. Her eye makeup was dark and very gothic. Her skin was pale. She shrugged her shoulders at the camera before sighing.

"Hi my name is Rika. I'm twenty-one years old and have been working as a waitress to pay my way through college. I want to be a teacher or something. I want to make a difference. I admit that I have a temper but I suppose that's something you'd like on Big Brother – my temper would make good entertainment. I've made mistakes too but I'd rather not go into them. I want to be on Big Brother so that I can win the money. My friend's daughter is very ill and the only way to help her is to get her surgery that she can only get in Sweden. I win she gets the operation. Simple as that."

The crowd's cheers reached a deafening level as a long black limo pulled up and the tall girl stepped out. A small rare smile graced her lips as she walked up to Davina. She shook the older woman's hand and walked through the caged doorway. The big screen showed her go through the long corridor and into the main room of the Big Brother house. She took a glass of the lemonade that was laid out on the neon blue table there ignoring the champagne that was set out and nervously took a sip.

"Aw! I could feel her shaking as she shook my hand." Davina exclaimed as the focus returned to her. "So that's housemate number one. Let's meet number two. It's LUCY!"

The screen flickered and showed a bleach blonde woman with a big pink grin on her face. She giggled happily.

"I'm Lucy! I'm eighteen and an absolute party girl and I would love to be on Big Brother because I would make it fun. I'm a happy person. I like to laugh. I love boys. I just can't wait to be on TV!"

A second limo pulled up and the bubbly blonde stepped out. She waved at the crowd stopping every three feet to pose for photos and shake people's hands. She hugged Davina and went into the house.

"Hi!" she exclaimed as she spotted Rika. "I'm Lucy and wow, we must be the first two housemates and look – they've given us champagne!"

Rika blinked at how fast the other girl had spoken.

"I'm Rika."



Lucy was followed by a thirty-four year old named Tommy. He was tall, sandy haired and spoke with an Irish accent. Every five phrases seemed to be a joke.

Jason followed and in Rika's opinion he was an arrogant, self-centred jerk. The moment Lucy had met him the pair had started to flirt back and forth. The dark haired man had also tried to flirt with Rika but she preferred to speak with Tommy. He may be a hopeless optimist but he seemed to have no desire to get into her pants so the red head instantly liked him.

A pair of non-identical twins followed named Samuel and Suzanne. Sam went straight for the champagne after quick hellos and Suzanne chatted to Rika. Lucy was still flirting with Jason.

Adele was the next to enter. She was quiet and the few words she did say revealed her intelligence instantly. She drifted between speaking to Suzanne and Rika and standing quietly next to Samuel.

Bunny and Bob were the houses couple. Bunny was loud with big hair and a big red smile that was fixed in place. She somehow managed to speak to everyone at once which Rika felt was quite impressive. Bob was just as smiley as his wife and stood quietly next to his loud wife holding her hand.

Rika's blood boiled the instant the final contestant entered the house. She hadn't seen him since she was seventeen but she still couldn't stand to see him.

"Hi, I'm Takato."

_As always, review and give me suggestions. _


End file.
